Valencia
Valencia is an alternative rock/pop punk band from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. History Valencia met by playing local shows together around the tri-state area in separate bands. George Ciukurescu and JD Perry grew up together; attending elementary school, high school, and their first year of college. They joined a band in 2001 called The Capgun Heroes with Brendan Walter and former member Sean Mundy. Shane Henderson sang in the band Attracted to Miss and Max played drums in The Emphasis. They formed the band that is known today as Valencia in 2004. The band is named after Valencia, Spain. In 2005 Valencia signed to I Surrender Records after the label's owner, Midtown's drummer Rob Hitt, heard their demo tape.Valencia at Allmusic After playing the Warped Tour in 2005,Band of the Day:Valencia. SPIN, October 14, 2005. Accessed January 18, 2008. they released their first album, This Could Be A Possibility, in October 2005, which was re-released in September 2006. The album has received mixed reviews.Album Review, Pop Matters. Accessed January 18, 2008.Album Review, Punknews. Accessed January 18, 2008.Album Review, Allmusic.Album Review, Absolutepunk.net. Accessed January 18, 2008. In 2006, the band was named SPIN Band of the Day and was a finalist for Band of the Year, but lost to Nightmare of You.Valencia Loses Out as Band of the Year. Philadelphia Inquirer, February 2006. Accessed January 18, 2008. In May 2006 the band stopped touring because of the death of Shane's girlfriend in an accident.Valencia's Tragedy and Their Triumph In July 2006 Valencia traveled to Japan to play the Fuji Rock Festival. In 2007 the band toured with Boys Like Girls, The Audition and All Time Low in the U.S.Boys Like Girls Show Review. Saint Rock n Roll. Accessed January 18, 2008. Valencia also toured with We the Kings, The Cab, Charlotte Sometimes, and Sing it Loud in April 2008. In 2009 Valencia performed in the Soundwave Festival with New Found Glory, Say Anything and Billy Talent. Valencia's second album, We All Need a Reason to Believe was released on August 26, 2008, featuring 11 new tracks.Valencia plans August release Punk News. Retrieved: 2008-06-15 The album leaked in its entirety on August 16, 2008. On August 19, 2008 it was made available as a full stream on the band's Myspace page. "Safe To Say" is on the soundtrack for MLB 09 The Show. Valencia spent summer 2009 touring with Every Avenue.inTuneMusic Online: Every Avenue / Valencia @ NYC 7/1 Band member Brendan Walter was one of 32 sued by the RIAA in its first round file-sharing suits.NIPP Valencia Bio Band Members Current Members *Shane Henderson - vocals *Brendan Walter - guitar *George Ciukurescu - bass *JD Perry - guitar *Maxim Soria - drums Former Members *Sean Mundy Discography Albums ;EPs *''We All Need a Reason to B Side'' (Columbia, 2009) ;Compilation tracks * 2007: "I Can't See Myself (Getting To Sleep At Night)" (Exclusive song) (from Punk the Clock Volume 3: Property of a Gentleman) Other Projects * Shane has a solo project called Promise of Redemption, which is also currently signed to I Surrender Records. The first album, Lights That Flicker Will Surely Fade, was released by Pacific Ridge Records in 2005. A new record, When the Flowers Bloom, was released digitally December 4, 2007 and subsequently on compact disc. Notes External links *Valencia album review *Valencia official website *Valencia on MySpace.com *Valencia on Purevolume *Valencia's I Surrender Page *Valencia's Last.fm *Live Performance for Loopt Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia